We had to have at least one decent Andromeda
by MadameThenardier.95
Summary: A random selection of memories from the Daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange.
1. Andromeda Black Lestrange

It's not exactly a memory of my own, but it almost could be. My mother has told me the story so many times I can almost believe I remembered it happening myself, but I couldn't have. I was only 3 days old and really, no one remembers much about their life from when they were that old. To be honest there isn't really much of significance to remember. You eat; you sleep, and get cooed at by old people...  
>You also get named. Which is the only thing I "remember" from when I was really small. Of course my mother told me other stories, like how I threw up on Yaxley's couch and bit that pesky Alecto Carrow's finger, but I never held them in such high regard as I did the story about how I came to be Andromeda Black Lestrange.<br>My name came as a shock to the Black Family. It really did, Grandma cried and Grandpapa yelled and threw things. You see, long ago, before I was even thought of (not that I ever was actually "thought of" as such, but that's another story...) my mother had a sister by the name of Andromeda, who was disowned for marrying a Mudblood and burnt off the family tapestry. As much as my stubborn mother hated to admit it, she had loved Andromeda, she had loved her little sister more than she ever imagined possible and once she left her, once her dear little sister who she would die for in a heartbeat left her, her heart was broken. How could she ever love someone, care for someone with that much intensity ever again? She managed to convince herself that the answer to that question was that she couldn't. No one would fill that gap that her sister made all those years ago.  
>Then I came along, and I filled the gap, not completely, you understand, nothing but her sister could do that, but I came damn near close and took over the rest of her heart in the process. I know what you're all thinking "how could the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's most loyal and devoted follower, love a tiny squirming little baby? To be completely honest with you, I have no idea. Really, I don't. But she did and when asked what I was to be called she, without thinking, said Andromeda, because I helped fill the gap, I was the first person after her sister that she ever truly loved.<br>When asked by her father to "explain her goddamned self!" she just said that there needed to be at least one decent Andromeda in the family, someone who would drag that name back out of the gutter and into the shining light of the Black family tree and the pureblood name. Holding her chin high, she also stated that if they didn't agree with Andromeda, she would call me Tibby and be done with it. I think that's what persuaded them, really.

**Thanks for reading I have never written fanfiction before so reviews are much appreciated! Please and thank you.  
>This also doesn't have any set length or anything, I'm just going to write chapters as the ideas come to me. Also if you have any ideas for memories you want me to write about please share x<strong>


	2. Death?

My first ever memory was of mummy playing with the Malfoy's cat. I suppose I was about 2 and a bit, sitting on a rug in the Malfoy manor – the rug was green, just like the robes Daddy was wearing and the scarf that Uncle Lucius had hanging over the fire place. I was looking at the cat when there was a flash of light that followed my mum saying "Crucio!" It made the cat dance and scream. I clapped my hands with glee, crawled onto my mother's lap and told her to do it again, laughing with delight until eventually, the cat stopped screaming with pain, and never got up again. It was my first encounter with death; I remember being confused... was this good or bad? Then Mummy laughed said it was no great loss, "what was a mere cat to purebloods like us?" and started burning little holes in Aunt Cissy's Couch. I laughed too- if that's what Mummy did, that's what I would do- and asked her to burn the cat. She did. And so we sat there her on the slightly singed but otherwise fine couch, me on her lap, overcome with fits of delighted, manic laughter at an ignited cat that my mother had killed just minutes before hand.  
>We had potato and onion soup for dinner that night. Mummy told me that Daddy had made it so I threw the bowl on the floor. Funnily enough that was the most memorable part of the day, not learning how to cope with death, but learning how to cope with my father's cooking. That's just the sort of upbringing I had, really. Death was trivial, torture was entertainment and Dad couldn't do anything right. <p>


	3. Mother's Daughter

"My name's Anna Fitzpatrick. I really like your hair! Can I sit here? I'm really exited! Are you exited? None of the rest of my family are wizards or witches! My letter was the first I heard of magic! Are you like me? Are your family all magical? What house do you think you will be in? I hope I'm in Hufflepuff! What's your name, by the way?"

The girl in the door way of my compartment was nuts, I concluded. Who wants to be in Hufflepuff?

Oh well, at least she was talking to me, having lived out of contact with the rest of the world with my mother and sister for the past 10 or so years of my life (which tends to happen when the rest of the world believes your mother to be in Azkaban...) I didn't exactly have any friends. Not to say that we weren't a very close family... but Cassiopeia wasn't here was she?

"Shouldn't you have asked my name first?" I said coldly before continuing. I didn't feel like being nice. She was a Mudblood and wanted to be in Slytherin. Did it get much worse?  
>"But if you absolutely must know: You can sit here if you don't bug me, no, I'm not exited, no, I'm not like you: I'm pureblood, yes all my family are wizards and witches thank Merlin, I KNOW I will be in Slytherin; why the hell would you want to be in <em>Hufflepuff<em> and my name is Andromeda Black Lestrange. Happy?"  
>She looked slightly put out for a minute before her little mind started working again. I could see her forming pesky little questions in her mind. Oh no...<p>

"Any relation to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange? You probably aren't. They sound like the most vile people! No wonder they got sent to Azkaban, torturing and killing people like me for no good reason! Hope they're miserable! I hope they never see the light of day again. People like that don't deserve happiness to be perfectly frank"

"They're my parents."

"Bet you're glad to be rid of them! I can't imagine Bellatrix having much of a maternal side"

That did it. I had my wand out within seconds, I didn't exactly know what I was going to do with it, but whatever I did, I was going to cause this Anna Fitzpatrick pain. Even if it meant poking her in the eye. Then an idea struck me, it was perfect.

"_Crucio"_

It wasn't the best decision of my life. I nearly got expelled and everyone avoided me. On the Brightside, my mother was so proud she cried and no one ever insulted my parents again.  
>As for Anna, she got sorted into Hufflepuff but as soon as she could contact her parents she asked to be withdrawn from Hogwarts. She was gone within the week.<p>

**Reviews please and thank you :) **


End file.
